Generator Rex: A Mystery to Unfold
by Jane Glass
Summary: When children and young adults begin disappearing from their schools and colleges, Rex jumps on the mission of stopping the person behind their disappearances, but he becomes worried for his best friend, Noah, since he also goes to school. Will Noah mysteriously disappear as well? And what happens to those who disappear?


**Generator Rex: A Mystery to Unfold **

**Chapter 1: Brave Man**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex.**

**A.N.: Okay, I won't explain this story or pairings in this story (there probably won't be any pairings), but I'll let the story explain itself. One thing you should know is that this takes place sometime after the last episode of G.R. Also, please note that Van Kliess might not be in this because he is currently on vacation. **

**Rated: T (probably just because if this were rated K+ then I wouldn't be able to give them serious injuries [check Rules & Guidelines], and who knows when I might decide to shoot Vilgax in the leg…uh…I meant Van Kliess)**

**Warning(s): Spoilers ahead! Yay!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The hot sun overhead burned down on the two teenagers who were currently having a fight…with water. Rex liked to think he was winning, as he was on a float and bouncing, thus making it hard for his victim to not get splashed. He was glad that Walter had never in water very much; it meant that Rex didn't have a lot of competition. "Hey, it's not like water can hurt me!" Walter says over the sound of splashing, but Rex didn't know what Walter was getting at until Rex was hit hard on his shoulder with a green pool noodle, knocking him into the water. Rex came back up seconds later, spitting out water while glaring at Walter, who was laughing loudly at him.<p>

"You two want to stop your water war a moment and get some lemonade?" Cricket asks as she walks over to the table near the pool and puts a tray of said juice on the table. "Can I beat Walter up first?" Rex asks, smiling as he grabbed a red noodle nearby. "You have to reach me first." Walter says, climbing out of the pool and grabbing a glass of lemonade. "Oh, that won't be a problem." Rex says, swimming to the edge of the pool to also climb out, red noodle still in hand. "Let me make it a problem." Walter says as he tips the glass upside down, pouring lemonade all over Rex's face. Rex stared in shock, then went under the water to clean his face (and hair) of the lemonade.

After he resurfaced he searches the patio with his eyes, but unfortunately the orange haired rat had escaped his wrath. "When I see him again…" Rex mumbled as he walks over to the table and sits down across from Cricket. "At least he didn't take the other glass of lemonade." Cricket says, tilting her head slightly. "Oh, yeah, so I guess I won't hurt him too much." Rex says, smirking as he drank the lemonade. A beeping sound in his ear interrupted Rex's happy moment, and then he reached up to switch on the communicator.

"You are speaking with Rex Salazar; I am currently at a pool party. Current status: 1 nearby enemy who's a possible level 4; no backup needed, I think I can deal with him. Why are you calling?" Rex says, smiling when Cricket's eyes grew wide in a bit of shock. "What? I'm calling because we have a briefing in ten." Six answers, sounding slightly confused. "Okay, I'll be there." Rex says, clicking the button again to make it turn off. "Enemy…" Cricket says, but Rex was too busy wondering why on earth they needed him for a briefing. "Could this day get any worse?" Rex asks, and then, as if on cue, creamy and cold stuff falls onto his face…ice cream…chocolate mint ice cream.

"Hmm, my favorite.… Jerk…." Rex says, crossing his arms as he wiped his hand over his face and ate some of the ice cream, since it was better not to waste it. "I try." Walter says, clearly proud of himself as he sat down next to Cricket. "He has to go to Providence in ten minutes!" Cricket says angrily, looking at Walter. "Oops…but he isn't dressed for Providence anyway, so I take that back." Walter says, gesturing to Rex's cloths…or lack of, as he is only wearing swimming trunks. That's when Rex spotted the perfect chance to get back at Walter…Walter was dressed in his normal outfit again.

"Yeah, I'm not, but you are." He says as he poured the rest of his lemonade onto Walter's head. And with that, Rex walks off, a satisfied smile plastered to his face. "Well, that's what you get." Cricket says, nodding quietly. Walter sat there a moment in silence, and then stood up. "Walter? You okay? It's not like you two aren't spilling stuff on each other all the time with your pranks." Cricket says, looking up at him with slight concern. "He already drank out of that." Walter says, shaking his head with a frown. Cricket laughed loudly at that, accidently spitting some of her lemonade out onto the patio's stone ground. Walter stared at her with the most serious face she'd ever seen on him. "It isn't funny, Cricket."

* * *

><p>Rex had managed to get dressed quickly after riding to Providence on the Rex Ride. Now, he was sitting in a swivel chair, reading a word out comic that Noah had given him. Of course he wasn't listening to the conversation, but when he heard something disappearing…well, that got his attention. "Wait, back up! What did you just say?" Rex asks, looking up at White Knight via the large computer screen. "Weren't you paying attention?" Holiday asks, glancing at him. "Of course I was…so what happened?"<p>

"Children and young adults at schools and colleges everywhere have been disappearing, their ages ranging from ten to twenty." White Knight says. "What? Do we know how or why?" Rex asks, glancing from White Knight to Holiday to Six and then back to White Knight. "If we knew, then you would probably not be sitting there reading a worn Super Man comic." White Knight says somewhat sternly. "Well then, it's time to figure out what's going on." Rex says as he stands up, then he turns and heads for the door. "There goes a brave man." Bobo says, earning a few glares.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I hope you enjoy this so far! I have the whole thing planned out and everything…. Please leave a review! <strong>


End file.
